


Livin’ the Fantasy

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: barricade, character: brad wagner (oc), series: crackalackalicious, smut: sticky, tf's are human, verse: post 2007, warning: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=947385#t947385">Prompt</a> from lady_katana4544: Brad/Barricade - seducing the hunter?  Also <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=956601#t956601">requested here</a> by masumi5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin’ the Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** PWP, Written from a human man’s perspective, and therefore the language is a bit more coarse than I would normally use.

**Title:** Livin’ the Fantasy  
 **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
 **Series:** Crackalackalicious  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Barricade/Brad Wagner(OC)  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=947385#t947385) from lady_katana4544: Brad/Barricade - seducing the hunter? Also [requested here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=956601#t956601) by masumi5  
 **Warning:** PWP, Written from a human man’s perspective, and therefore the language is a bit more coarse than I would normally use.

 

**Livin’ the Fantasy**

 

Brad bit his lip to keep from growling in frustration. Weeks! Fucking weeks, he’d been trying to get Barricade’s attention, and the man just _didn’t_ seem to be noticing! Black eyes slid over Brad as if he didn’t even exist, and ok, fine, maybe it was a bit egotistical of him, but he wasn’t all that ugly a man himself.

Maybe it was time for something more direct?

Brad rose, and followed Barricade, rounding the corner into the dorm hall just as Barricade disappeared up the stairs at the opposite end. Brad glanced around, then hurried after him.

Pride and lust had a short battle as he trotted down the hall. He shouldn’t have to chase after a man this hard to get a little action. On the other hand, goddamnit, but Cade had an incredible body. And those dark, broody eyes. Not to mention he moved like a wild cat. Predatory grace and leashed danger. Just thinking about touching him sent tingles to all the right places.

Brad snorted to himself. He had it pretty fucking bad if he was waxing poetic about a piece of ass.

Even a really damn fine piece of ass like Barricade was.

Brad stopped at the top of the stairs. The hall was empty. Damnit. Which one was Barricade’s room? And did he really want to go knocking on doors for this? He was already the butt of enough of the jokes.

Brad heaved a sigh. He’d just need to wait, and then be a little quicker. Or give up. It was entirely possible that the reason Barricade didn’t seem to notice his interest was because it was some Cybertronian equivalent of a gentle rejection. He could conceivably be putting the man in an awkward position, fearful of repercussions that saying ‘no, I don’t want you’, too clearly could bring. Not that Brad would make a fuss. No was no was no, and he wasn’t a game-player.

Brad turned, jumping hard and gasping as he came face to face with Barricade. “Shit!” He usually had better instincts than that too. How the shit had he gotten behind him? Oh wait. The stairs to the third floor. Damn.

“Want something?” Barricade asked with that deep voice of his, and Brad felt something melt as something else went rock hard in an instant.

Barricade stepped forward, and Brad retreated, mouth open to reply, but no words came out. He really wasn’t making a good case for his species’ intelligence.

Barricade smirked as Brad’s back met the wall. “Let me change the question.” His hands pressed to the wall, trapping, and Brad had to fight to control his breathing. “Want something you’ve got the guts to ask for straight up?”

“That what you been waiting on?” Brad asked. “You couldn’t have taken the hint?”

Barricade chuckled, and shook his head. “Think there’s anyone that doesn’t know how bad you want me?”

Brad scowled, and answered the question with a question. “Think there’s anyone _not_ teasing the shit out of me over it?”

Barricade’s weight pressed Brad tight to the wall, his hips pushing in, and dragging up. Brad moaned faintly, lips parting, eyes half-lidded as he stared into the liquid onyx of Barricade’s. “I might kill you if you’re teasing.”

“Feel like I’m teasing?”

No, it really didn’t. Not unless Barricade had shoved a cucumber down the front of his pants.

“Here in the hall?” Brad asked. Shit, he could be done pretty quick, and at this point he wasn’t sure if he could be assed to be embarrassed if they were caught.

Barricade’s mouth curled back into a smirk. “No. Not my kink. And no. Ain’t getting that.”

Eyebrow arching, it was on the tip of his tongue to ask just what kinky shit he was being refused, but a powerful hand gripped his upper arm, and Brad was propelled down the hall, and into what he assumed was Barricade’s room.

“Just this once. Got it? I’m not starting up with you.”

“Not that vain. You’re just fucking hot, and I wanna touch.” Barricade studied him for a moment, and Brad grinned. “Know how to do it, right?”

Barricade’s brow arched up at that, and he planted his hand dead-center in Brad’s chest, shoving him hard back into the wall. “Yes. Just deciding what I want.”

“Made your choice?”

Barricade leaned in close, cheek barely grazing Brad’s as a low rumbling… purr sounded right next to his ear. Brad’s knees turned to Jell-O, and he brought his hands up to Barricade’s sides, palms caressing thick, hard muscle. “Gods,” he gasped.

“We’ll keep it simple,” Barricade said, hands curling around Brad’s hips, then pushing his shirt up, and off.

Brad shivered, then made his hands work to strip Barricade’s shirt off. He wasn’t the sort to just lie there and take it. “Goddamn,” he said, pulling Barricade’s arms back, still tangled in his shirt. He ran his free hand down the side of Barricade’s chest, fingers dipping and rising over the hard muscles.

“The other men here aren’t all that soft.”

“Don’t date other military boys. Too risky.” Brad grinned, leaning his face in just shy of a kiss. “Besides. The other guys here are all straight.”

“Humans are weird.” Barricade pushed forward, mouth landing right on Brad’s, his weight knocking Brad back into the wall beside the door. Brad let go of the shirt so Barricade could drop it, and groaned as those hands stroked firmly along his sides, then deftly undid the top button of his shorts.

Brad gasped, hips jerking as Barricade shoved his hand in and palmed him. “So you do know how to do this, then?” That earned him a rather sharp bite to the side of his neck. “Just askin’.” Gods, his voice was getting all breathy already. He went for Barricade’s fly, but only got as far as undoing the buttons before his hands were knocked away.

Their pants were pushed down, and Brad hissed in a breath as Barricade rocked their hips together. His head thonked back against the wall with a low moan, Barricade’s deep voice echoing quietly.

They rocked together for a few incredible minutes, but it really wasn’t enough. Brad was surprised he was actually shaking, fingers digging in hard to Barricade’s shoulders. “Fuck… Cade,” he gasped.

Barricade growled, and it did all sorts of great things to Brad’s insides. Then he wrapped one of those big hands of his around both their cocks, and squeezing did all sorts of amazing things, period.

Brad thrust into the grip, gasping, and tucked his face into Barricade’s neck. It was a little awkward at first, but still damn good. He felt a little thrill, wondering if maybe, just maybe, he was the first person Barricade had done it with. He was good, no doubt about it, and he caught the rhythm quickly, hand moving counterpoint to their hips. That didn’t dispel the sense of newness. Fuck, but it felt good too.

First or not, Brad gave up trying to think at all, and just hung on to Barricade’s shoulders, placing careful bites, and sucking lightly at his neck. Barricade panted by his ear, breath hot and speeding up, his other hand pushing and pulling at Brad’s hip.

“Faster,” Brad gasped, pushing his shoulders harder to the wall, and thrusting faster himself. It upset their rhythm, but at this point nothing was going to stop the inevitable.

Barricade leaned harder into him, hand tightening. That was it for Brad. He gritted his teeth, curled into Barricade, and came hard. Long habit kept him mostly quiet, but a low moan escaped before he could completely stop it. Barricade’s movements became more stilted, a soft grunt sounding as his entire body shuddered.

Brad slumped against the wall, and wound his arms better around Barricade’s shoulders. He honestly felt a little dizzy, was breathing like he’d just run a marathon. Barricade’s weight against him felt great, and he groaned, trailing a line of kisses up a corded neck. “Goddamn, that was incredible.”

Barricade’s chest shook against his in a silent laugh. He pulled back, and Brad let him go reluctantly. He’d promised though. Just once, he had agreed, and he wasn’t about to make an even bigger fool of himself than he already had.

Brad watched as Barricade looked around, finally deciding on his discarded shirt to clean up with. Brad didn’t move, wanting to take in every detail, commit it all to memory.

Barricade looked up at him, eyebrow arching. “Why are you still there?” Brad blinked, mouth dropping open at the verbal gut punch. Barricade snerked, one corner of his mouth lifting in a grin as he pointed at the bed. “Not what I meant. Unless you’re done with me?”

Brad tipped his head a little, shaking it slowly. “You said once.”

“So Humans stop after one overload?” Barricade tossed the shirt aside, and flopped gracefully onto his bed. “Unimaginative.”

“It really is,” Brad agreed, chuckling. He crossed to the bed, and climbed up right over Barricade, straddling his hips. “You’ll be doing a service to my species here. Teaching me, sharing the wisdom of your age…” he trailed off with a shit-eating grin, then laughed as Barricade flipped them over.

“That was an age joke, wasn’t it?” Barricade growled, smiling in that barely there way of his when he was trying to suppress his amusement. “Pay attention, whelp. I’ll show you things to fuel your fantasies for the rest of your meager life.”

Brad smirked back up, winding his arms and legs around Barricade. “Already livin’ the fantasy.”

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
